Sunless Morning, Terror Nights
by Angel Dove1
Summary: -sequel to last will, lost will-Shuichi thought he finally put his events in America behind him, but suddenly he changed and Yuki doesn't know what happened. What has Shuichi looking over his shoulder and trying to escape life.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. I know that it's before Christmas, but I'm going to do the sequel now. I have this funny feeling that I'm going to have to dedicate more time at work closer to Christmas, or at least I hope so. Working in retailing with the economy so low is horrible. My Christmas is just not moving this year. -_- but I'm not saying I can afford beautiful gifts this year either. Money is tight for everyone so this is the nice easy way for a gift. To all my lovely reviewers and fans I dedicate this story to all of you. Happy Holidays to you all and Happy Thanksgiving since it's officially Turkey Day. This story is going to not be very long but not so short it has no meaning. I'm going to continue the same point of view as the first story. The only difference is I'm going to split the chapter between the two points of view to make the chapters longer. Anyway let's get this baby started.

Of course you all know I don't own Gravitation. Can you see my tears? If I did I'd make sure you could buy Ex over here! I want to read it but the only translation I found was for volume 1 and 2.

Warnings: Sorry so talkative apparently. There are some dark themes in here. Suicidal thoughts and actions, memories (recaps of the first story), not to mention swearing and all those other things that come with depressed individuals. If any of this bothers you please skip this chapter. I'll have another one out hopefully tomorrow with not so much in it.

-----------------

Chapter One

Shuichi's POV

Morning again. I glanced over at the sun creeping its way through the cracks in the curtains. I could still remember every minute on the time clock from another sleepless night. Sighing, I sat up on the couch where I've been attempting sleep for the past two months. I thought I was over the dirty feelings and accepted the fact that everything was against my will, but nothing could erase the memories. I glanced over at the clock sitting on the coffee table. It was still two hours before Yuki would even move. Yuki. Tears fog my eyes as I get up and head to the bathroom.

Yuki was kind and let me deal with the emotions, but I can't help wonder if he lost interest in me. Ever since our one night of passion, I couldn't bare to do it again. If only I could forget the past and start over again. Meet Yuki again in the park. Learn about his past and tell him that it didn't matter. What happened in the past is past, right? Then, why couldn't I get over mine? My feet quietly fell on the wooden floor as I finally made it down to the bathroom.

Shutting and locking the door, I turned the light on to see myself in the mirror. Dark circles encased my blood red eyes. My pale faced stared back at me as if I was a ghost haunting this house. Sometimes I felt like one. It would probably be better for Yuki if I was a figment of his imagination. If I was no longer here, he could move on and find someone less scarred. Slipping my long sleeves up to the elbows, I ran my finger along the long red lines. Shivers ran down my back as I massaged my once clear skin. I reached my shaking hand out to the razor resting peacefully on the shelf in the medicine cabinet.

Taking a deep breath, I popped the blade out of the razor. "Today I'll do it," I whispered to myself, "I'll give Yuki his freedom."

Just as I put the razor to my wrist, I heard knocking on the door. "Shu, do you have time for breakfast?"

My body shook from head to toe as I sloppily put the razor away. "Y-yeah," I answered, pissed that I couldn't keep my voice steady.

"Shuichi? Are you okay?"

Pushing my sleeves back down, I opened the door. "Yes, you just scared me." I could see his observant eyes scanning me.

"Why don't you sleep in my bed tonight?"

Feeling terrible, I averted my eyes. "I don't want to disturb you. You know I toss and turn a lot. You mentioned it before."

Silence fell between us. I fidgeted with my sleeves in a nervous habit. "American or Japanese?" Yuki suddenly asked.

"Huh? Oh. I'm sorry. I don't have that much time. K has a photo shoot set up for this morning. I'll get something fast on the way."

"I could drive you."

"No-no, that's okay. I don't want to get fat and lazy. You work on your next novel." I smiled and headed for the door. "I'll try to get home early and we can have dinner together. I'll call you later on and let you know." Slipping my shoes on I turned back to Yuki. "I'll see you tonight. Bye, Yuki." I let the door close quickly before he could say anything. I ran through the carpeted floors, choosing to take the stairwell instead of the elevator. I felt horrible and scared that it made my stomach want to throw up whatever food it happen to remember. The last time I forced food down my throat must have been two days ago. I managed to convince everyone I ate somewhere else ever other time.

I felt my stomach pull obviously debating on whether it was hungry or sick. Telling myself that I wasn't hungry, I ran out of the lobby and down the street. Taking steps two at a time, and using pedestrian ramps where I could, I ran the whole way to the park where we first met. Collapsing behind a nearby tree, my stomach had enough and threw up the bile that was at the bottom of my stomach. Tears ran down my cheeks as one memory after another slaughtered my mind. Every man that I slept with, the countless times my Master beat me. I gasped and hiccupped. I haven't called him that in so long.

Feeling digested, I ran over to the nearest vending machine and got the first drink I could think of. Popping the tab off, I threw the rest of it away as I ducked behind a tree. Pulling my sleeves up quickly, I could think of nothing but slashing the now sensitive skin. Tears collided with the my skin, mixing with the blood. I could care less about the pain, nor about anyone finding me. I was so angry and depressed that I actually called that bastard my Master again. The wind kicked up, adding shivers to my shaking body. I couldn't deal with life anymore. I could deal with the memories. It was time to end the memories.

Hiro's POV

I sleepily reached for that annoying buzzing, vibrating my entire nightstand. He could possibly be up so early in the morning. I glanced over that the clock noting that it was only six in the morning. Answering the phone with a very slurred, "Hello?"

"Sorry to wake you."

"Yuki?"

"Shuichi just left. Do you have a photo shoot today?"

"No, today is our day off. K said we've worked hard enough and gave us today off." Sitting up, I let my covers fall off my bare chest. "He's still not acting normal. I don't understand it."

"He won't even sleep in the same bed as me. He gets up every morning around five thirty and heads right for the bathroom. I thought that was normal at first, but when he would spend hours in there without the shower going or the flushing of the toilet. I don't know what's going on with him. I haven't seen him eat in a long time."

"Me either," I answered, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. "Do you want to go looking for him?"

Yuki was quiet for awhile before answering. "Should we? I don't even know what triggered this. He was fine a month ago. Then one day I came home, and he was curled up in the corner. It's like a completely different person was living with me."

A beep sounded, and I looked my screen. "Yuki, can I call you back. Shuichi is calling. I'll see if I can get him over my house and talk to him. Maybe I can get something out of him."

"Okay. Call me if you need anything."

"I will." I switched lines. "Shu, what's up?"

"Are you home?"

"Yeah, did you want to come over."

"I need to use the bathroom, and I happen to be near your house. I'll only be a second."

"You can hang out for awhile if you want. We can play video games or watch a movie."

Shuichi didn't speak for a second. "Umm, sure, maybe a movie. But I wanted to get back home early enough."

"Sure. I'll see you soon then."

"Actually, could you let me in." I blinked a few times as I walked over to the door and opened it. I almost gasped as I looked at him. He looked extremely pale and ten times worst than yesterday. As I moved away from the door I saw what looked like a red smudge on his sleeve. I was just about to say something when he walked passed me and right into the bathroom. "Thanks, Hiro. I'll be right out."

Watching him walk into the bathroom, I dialed Yuki's cellphone number quickly. He picked up on the first ring. "Is he okay?"

"He looks horrible. And Yuki, can you check your bathroom for something that he could use to cut himself with."

"You don't think?"

"He had something red on his sleeve. He's coming out. I'll talk to him about it." I flipped the phone shut and looked up at Shuichi. "So what movie do you want to watch?"

"A police drama or something alone those lines. I don't care which one just pick on." Shuichi moved over to my bed as I leaned down to get a movie. Glancing out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed that the red mark on his shirt was lighter, and his sleeves were wet. I got up on the bed and sat next to him, choosing not to ask him about the sleeve until he was a little more comfortable. He seemed too tense, and I didn't want him to recoil more. I sat back further in the bed so I could look over the rest of him. I hoped that there was another wound on him that would explain the blood as him falling or something other than cutting. I don't even know how to approach this conversation.

--------------------

I'm going to stop there for now. I believe that is long enough. You'll see where this is going in the next chapter I promise. Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for your kind reviews. I'm going to go a little way back just so you know why Shuichi chose to go to Hiro's place instead of somewhere private. Not much to say LOL I talked too much in the last chapter so I'm going to get started.

Warning: Swearing and a very uncomfortable conversation with a depressed, suicidal individual. If it's not one hundred percent I'm sorry I don't remember everything I said, and I don't want Hiro to sound like a psychiatrist.

-----------------------

Chapter Two

Shuichi's POV

The blood was flowing faster than all the other times. It streamed up my arms before I could reverse the direction and a few drops fell onto my sleeves. Panic, I searched the area for something that I could wipe the blood off. Finding a stray piece of paper that I could care less what was written on it, I started to wipe the blood away. "Oh, honey, are you okay?" I heard an older female voice say.

I jumped to the sudden voice and stood up quickly, swaying slightly. "Yeah, I'm fine." Taking the paper, I wrapped it around my wrist and threw my sleeves down, completely ignoring the woman now. I ran, half stumbled, blindly down the street. Before I knew it, I found myself looking up at the apartment complex that Hiro moved into. The only thing I could think about was getting to a bathroom and getting this blood to stop before anyone noticed. Fishing into my pockets, I finally found my phone that I don't remember picking up. It took several rings for Hiro to pick up which had me worried that he wasn't even home or maybe he was sleeping. "Shu, what's up," he finally said and relief flooded over all my senses. The only thing I could think about was hiding for a few hours at my friend's place. I knew that if I went home Yuki would notice something immediately.

"Are you home?" I finally asked. My hand shook badly that I gripped the phone tighter.

"Yeah, did you want to come over."

Tears threatened to fall as I made my way through the hallways and stairwells to get up to his apartment. "I need to use the bathroom, and I happen to be near your house. I'll only be a second." Something clicked inside of me telling me that once I got the wound wrapped I should go somewhere deserted. I never felt so guilty in my whole life. I've been doing this for a whole month but the guilt was washing over me, making me sick to my stomach.

"You can hang out for awhile if you want. We can play video games or watch a movie."

The sudden thought of staying at Hiro's house scared me. What if he wanted to eat something, or what if he found the blood on my sleeve? I had to figure something out. Everything in my logic mind told me to stay there and make sure that I didn't pass out. Even though I'm sure I lost more blood the first time I did this, it just scared me that the tab on a soda can could cause that much damage. I wanted so badly to tell Hiro that I was just going to go to the bathroom and leave. "Umm, sure, maybe a movie. But I wanted to get back home early enough."

"Sure. I'll see you soon then."

"Actually, could you let me in." Hiro opened the door and stared at me for a second. It gave me the same paranoid feeling that Yuki gave off whenever he was looking me over. I saw his gaze shift down as I pulled my arm away from his line of vision. I moved around him figuring that he was never going to just step away from the door. He had to know something was wrong. "Thanks, Hiro. I'll be right out."

I disappeared around the corner and into the bathroom. Pulling my sleeve up, I was thankful that my mind took over after the first cut, and I didn't have to hide both arms. I took the piece of paper off, seeing the dried blood. Turning the faucet on, I stuck my arm underneath and washed as hard as I could without opening any of the already sealed cuts. Opening up his medicine cabinet, I found the antibacterial ointment and smeared it all over my arm before wrapping my arm with toilet tissue paper, using almost the whole roll. Seeing medical tape as I was closing the cabinet, I grabbed it and wrapped it around my elbow and wrist where the paper ended. I took one last glance down at my arm, hoping that it would hold the blood off for the length of the movie.

As I opened the door I heard a small click like someone was closing their cellphone. Having a flip phone of my own, I could recognize that noise anywhere. I wondered who he called. Maybe I interrupted his date with Ayaka. "So what movie do you want to watch?" he asked as I walked further into the room, careful with my arm the entire way.

"A police drama or something alone those lines. I don't care which one just pick on." I sat down on the edge of the bed where my wounded arm would be away from his direct line of view. He started the movie and sat slightly behind me, giving me an even more eerie feeling. I tried to hid the shiver that ran down my body. Focusing on the movie was difficult with him sitting behind me. I moved further back on the bed, wincing from the pain of holding my weight on that arm.

"Shuichi," he said softly. "I think we should talk. Or I should say, I'll give you a choice. Yuki and I are very concerned with your sudden change. We both hardly see you eat. You have dark circles and red eyes. Clearly something is bothering you, but you are refusing to talk to either of us about it. Please talk to one of us. It doesn't matter whether you talk to me or Yuki." I shifted my eyes away from the television, trying to ignore what my best friend was saying. I know he would understand my feelings. Hell, I knew Yuki would understand. The point was that I didn't want them to worry. I gasped at the sudden thought. They were worrying anyway.

"It's difficult."

He shifted and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "I know, Shu. Just start at the beginning. What happened that started you down this path?"

Shifting on the bed slightly, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a letter. "M-m Osamu Ryuu is being released early."

"Fuck," I heard Hiro whisper as he moved to look at me. "Why?"

"Why, what? Why didn't I tell you, or why is he being released early?"

"Both."

"I didn't show up at his latest hearing and testified that I was still 'damaged' over what he did. I heard Ryan showed up, but I couldn't bring myself to see him again. I didn't want to tell you guys because I couldn't do it. When I was testifying at his first trial he looked at me like meat. Licking his lips and blowing kisses." My whole body shuttered.

"You never told us this."

"I thought it was my imagination. I was afraid that you would all think I needed more psychiatric help than what I was receiving. I didn't want to be locked up somewhere away from Yuki. I was dependant on him at that time. Damnit, Hiro, you have no idea what he did to me. I haven't told anyone half the shit he did to me. You expect me to be able to face him not only once but twice. I thought justice was to keep him there for his whole term. I thought there was no chance for an early release. I thought that it wouldn't matter if I showed up or not. This asshole is still fucking up my head," I couldn't stop myself everything was falling apart and I never wanted to cut my wrists open so bad in my life. The guilty feeling of doing it in front of Hiro was slowly fading and being replaced by the anger that I let someone do that to my body over and over again.

I grabbed my head and pulled my legs up to my chest. The soothing words that Hiro whispered was like a gentle breeze kissing my cheeks. Something that you could ignore and slowly become annoyed with. "Stop that, Hiro!" I shouted and stood up. "If I wanted you to comfort me I would have cried my eyes out and wrapped myself into your arms. If I needed anything like that I would still be with Yuki today instead of lying to him like I've been doing for over a month. He's all the way over in America. First he would have to get a passport and then he would have to find me. Yuki and I moved remember? The only thing he ever done for me that I felt so extremely guilty over. But that doesn't matter. Do you realize how popular we are. Anyone can find me if they just looked. He could come after one of our concerts or our public appearances. Hell I'm surprised that he hasn't snuck up behind me while I was walking around lately."

"How long ago did he get released?"

I blinked as I stopped rambling for awhile. Apparently Hiro was trying to get me to vent everything out. I smiled as I put my hand over my wounded arm. "Last week. It won't take him long to find his way over here."

"How do you know he's coming after you?"

"I'm the reason he got locked up to begin with. Why wouldn't he?" Suddenly my anger slipped back into depression. "I can't go back to that, Hiro. Yuki hasn't even touched me lately. I can't take it. To have someone on top of me thrusting in and out without caring about what damage he would be doing to me." Tears streamed down my face as Hiro wrapped his arms around me. Oddly enough I didn't push him away. He felt so warm and it comforted me. It fueled my tears. "I'd rather die than to go back. I can't…I can't handle it."

"We would never let anything like that happen to you again. We have the power and the right to fight him now." I felt his fingers moving down to my cut arm as I pulled away from him quickly. "Shu, please. What are you hiding?"

Guilt replaced the anger and the depression. My mind was flying through emotions that I wondered when happy and love feelings would come sliding through. "I'm sorry," I answered quickly. I dropped all my defenses as he pulled my sleeve up. The make-shift bandage was soaking with my blood from the sudden movements. "I'd rather die," I whispered.

"Oh, Shuichi. We have to get you to the hospital."

I pulled my arm away from him quickly. "No, they will lock me up. I'd become an easy target. No, please. Anything but the hospital." He reached for his phone and flipped it open. I grabbed it and held it tightly. "Are you listening to me?" I looked down, seeing the number he was dialing. Yuki's. "How long have you had his number?"

"Since before Osamu walked into our lives. He's been very worried about you lately. I'm just calling him to ask how much first aid supplies he had. I don't have much here and I want to avoid walking into a drug store to buy all of it. We don't need someone from the press taking photos of that." I nodded as he took his phone back and pressed the talk button. "Yuki, do you have gaze and tape at your house? Yeah. Not bad. Okay. I'm going to bring him back in a few minutes. Right. We'll meet you at your house. Thanks." He hung the phone up and gave me one of his jackets. "Put that on. Yuki is going to help you."

I moved into his slightly open arms and hugged him. I never felt so lost in my whole life and it felt slightly better finally getting all that out of my mind. I was exhausted. "Thank you, Hiro."

"Hang on you can't fall asleep now. I need you awake so you can ride the back of my bike. At least make it to Yuki's house then you can sleep. Come on, Shuichi, stay awake." I nodded as I wrapped his jacket around my slightly cold body and walked zombie like with him towards his bike. Everything was going to be okay. I had to keep telling myself that. I knew that they would never let anything happen to me as long as it was in their power to keep me safe. My only fear was that Osamu would have some way of pulling myself away from them that they couldn't predict or fight against. We got on his bike and I wrapped my arms around him leaning into his back. I didn't care what it looked like. I was so tired and it felt good to just shut my eyes for a second. "Don't close your eyes," he said, acting like he had eyes in the back of my head. "Keep talking to me so I know you're still awake." That was easier said then done. My words were so slurred that I was surprised he could actually understand them.

-----------------------------

WOW! That was so long! I'm impressed with myself, and it didn't even require switching point's of view to make it longer than normal. YAY! Well I might have another one up today or sometime late tomorrow. Next chapter will be in Hiro's POV. I think Shuichi needs a break LOL I hope that was to everyone's liking. Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone for the kind reviews. I'm so happy that you are enjoying this story so far. As promised I'm making another chapter. This might not be too long because I'm setting up for the conflict. This is only going to be in Hiro's point of view. I'll switch over to Shuichi's in the next chapter only to even out who's talking for how long LOL. Let's be fair to both of them in the chapters. Anyway onward!

Warning: I know you all hate this word, and I don't want it to come as a surprise. Cliffhanger. Don't kill me please. Yes, there will be a cliffhanger. I'm sorry, but I'm just evil that way.

----------------------

Chapter Three

Hiro's POV

He rambled on behind me the entire ride back to Yuki's house. I want to kill the American justice system right about now, but I knew that it was partly Shuichi's fault. If only he would have told us all this then we could have helped him through it. Maybe even convinced him to go to that second trial and stop Osamu from being released. I'm sure that Shuichi wouldn't have to say that he was still "damage." Maybe all they needed was him to say yes or no to the early release. I sighed as Shuichi switched the conversation to his thoughts about a new CD and new songs.

I can't blame him for being scared of Osamu. If I was in his situation, I probably would have done the same thing. I stopped at a red light and felt Shuichi's hold loosen. I moved my hand down and gripped his arms. "Shu, stay with me."

"Sorry, I just never felt this tired before." I felt him sit up slightly to get himself to wake more. "I'm a little hungry. I believe."

"Do you want to stop at a drive through and get something?"

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly increasing his grip. "No. Yuki's food beats any restaurant around here. He'll make something for me I'm sure of it. I'll just have to do something for him sometime later." Shuichi giggles like a little girl, and I shake my head. I don't even want to know what he's thinking about, but I move my bike faster down the street.

"Whatever, loverboy. Just don't mistaken him for me right about now."

"Aw and why not? It could be fun." Shuichi moved his hand downward. I grabbed his hand and lost balance of the bike. It started to tip over.

Quickly balancing the bike and sliding into the spot in front of Yuki's place, I stood off it quickly. Not that I was disgusted with him touching me, but I didn't want him to get the wrong idea. We were friends and nothing more. He is meant to be with Yuki. They were perfect together. Shuichi was laughing which made it difficult for me to be angry with him. I shook my head and helped him into the lobby. "We'll not tell Yuki about that." I don't know if I should be worried that he's suddenly changing to a teasing personality and this happy personality instead of the depressed one he had no more than a few minutes ago. It scared me. I wondered if there was something really wrong with his head. Maybe he wasn't dealing with everything right. I wondered if I could get him to talk to that psychiatrist again. I knew it would be hard, but it was worth a shot after we got him settled down first.

As soon as the elevator opened I saw Yuki opening up the door as if he was waiting by the door. He must have saw me park the bike. He walked out and took over helping Shuichi as I shut the door behind us. The place was clean like always. Yuki helped Shuichi out of his shoes before walking further into the apartment. I quietly followed not wanting to interrupt the scene in front of me. I had a lot more respect for Yuki than I did whenever I first met him. Yuki kissed Shuichi's forehead as he lied him down on his bed. Gently soothing him to sleep, Yuki sat by his side, waiting for Shuichi to fall into a deep sleep. With only a few complaints about wanting a special dinner first, Shuichi was out cold in a matter of seconds.

Yuki watched him for a few seconds before deciding that Shuichi was in a deep enough sleep. "Which arm?" he whispered.

"Left. It's a long cut from wrist to elbow. It's not too deep." Yuki gently moved his sleeve up and unwrapped the tissue paper that was sloppily put around his arm. He reached under the bed and pulled out a box of gaze and some cream.

"Did you find out what triggered all of this?"

"Osamu was released from jail a week ago." Yuki paused with his wrapping and stared up at me. Before he could say anything I continued, "Apparently, Shuichi was asked to show up at another trial for him, and he didn't show up. He admitted that he never told us about it because he was afraid of seeing him again. He's afraid that Osamu is coming for him. He said he would rather die than go back. Yuki, he's suffering worst than that first month back here." Yuki finished wrapping his arm and gently placed the covers over Shuichi before pushing me out of the room.

"We'll get through this just like then. Tea?"

"Please. I barely had my morning pee before leaving the house." Yuki chuckled and walked into the kitchen. "Do you think Osamu would come all the way to Japan just to have revenge on Shuichi?"

Yuki turned the tea kettle on and glanced back over at me. "Honestly, I would say no, but Shuichi knew him best. It's hard to tell if he's being paranoid or telling the honest truth. I can't help but think that he might come for Shuichi. The trouble would be hiding him for awhile. It would ruin all future releases of your CD's and not to mention anger a lot of people. I know that that might sound small compared to his safety, but Shuichi would hate us for angering all the fans. I just think we should keep our guards up. Maybe talk to K about getting more guards on your public outings. I'll start driving him to NG every morning and then you guys can go from there. Does that sound alright?"

"I agree. I'll bring him home afterwards that way he doesn't have to wait around NG for you since we get back to the studio at different times every day."

Yuki poured the water into the cup and added some tea leaves. "That sounds good." He leaned against the counter and glanced out the window. At first I thought he looked lost, but his eyes quickly changed to their normal emotionless state. It's hard to believe that this man was once recovering from his own abusive past and managed to hook up with a person completely different in personality than himself. No matter how badly he treated Shuichi at times it was never to the point of showing no love at all. It made me feel more comfortable, knowing that no one would harm Shuichi as long as Yuki was around. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Expecting anyone?"

"No. If it was my editor she would just walk in." Yuki walked into the hallway and looked at the door expecting it to do something even though he's standing at least ten feet away from it. Something didn't feel right, but I knew that Yuki would be better defense for Shuichi if he wasn't pinned behind the door.

"I'll open it," I whispered to him. He moved over to the closet and pulled out a box at the very top. Someplace too high for Shuichi on his own to reach. I saw him open the chamber to a gun and start loading the bullets. Apparently, Yuki was extremely paranoid as well. Very slowly I made my way down the hallway as the doorbell rang a second time. I didn't want it to ring a second time in case it happen to wake Shuichi. The last thing I wanted was for Shuichi to get caught up in whatever is behind this door. If it ended up being a false alarm, I didn't want Shuichi to see this. I wanted him to feel protected with us. I pulled open the door quickly and jump back. It can't be!

---------------------------------

As I said short and with a cliffhanger. I should have the other one out by late tomorrow. I work early with Black Friday specials so who knows when I'll actually land back at home. But I promise I'll get one out tomorrow. Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	4. Chapter 4

As promised I'm home and ready to rock and roll with this. Thank you for your reviews. I'm quite glad I'm able to keep everyone's interest. This chapter will have both point's of view in them so it'll be another long chapter. I'm starting this pretty early, but who knows when I'll actually have it uploaded LOL. So I'm going to stop talking here and start the story. The more I type the faster the lines come. So onward!

Warning: Swearing, abuse, and slight groping.

-------------------

Chapter Four

Hiro's POV

I took a few steps back, seeing a very different looking Osamu. He was more muscular than he was when I first saw him. The only thing that flashed through my mind was Yuki and the gun behind him. I move completely to the side, hearing Yuki coming up beside him. "Don't move, asshole," he said quietly enough as to make sure he wasn't waking Shuichi. "You are not welcomed here."

"You act like I'm giving you a choice. Whoever said I came here alone?"

I gasped as two tall men came into view, holding each two guns. Glass splattered and crashed to the floor from someplace further in the apartment. "Shuichi," I whispered, glancing back at Yuki's room. I started to move towards the door when two other men walked from the living room towards us. We were surrounded. I glanced back at Yuki who had the gun firmly pointed at Osamu, refusing to drop it. That gave me some sense of safety, but I knew it wouldn't last for very long. It was five against two. Not to mention that other people could be in the other rooms.

"Yuki, put the gun down and move. I promise that no one is going to get hurt."

I moved so that I could get closer to the bedroom door. The other two watched me closely, but I paid them no attention. If they were going to kill us, they would have done it by now. They wanted something else and I feared that they wanted Shuichi. They would have to kill me first and I'm sure Yuki if they wanted him. I took another glance back at the door only to realize that the knob was turning. My breath hitched in my throat.

The door opened, revealing two other men. I groaned when I saw one holding a sleeping Shuichi, and the other one had a gun to his head. "Yuki, put the gun down," I said, watching Yuki's gaze turn towards me. He glared at Osamu, lowering his weapon very slowly.

"Move to the living room." The two men closet to me grabbed both of my arms and pulled me into the living room. I pulled myself away from them only to have them punch me in the gut. Coughing, I crouched down, letting my body lean against the couch. The other two men tossed Yuki on the couch before grabbing me and pushing me down next to Yuki. They stood back, keeping their guns trained on us and one on the still sleeping Shuichi. I'm sure that they must have knocked him out somehow. That would be the only way to move his body without waking him. Lately he's been sensitive to touch so you couldn't move him without waking him.

Yuki sat stiffly next to me, not moving or making any noise. He didn't seem afraid or worried about them harming Shuichi as of right now which eased my tension some, but I didn't trust them one bit. I knew something was going to happen, but I couldn't tell what. "Five years I remained locked up in that hellhole of a prison, plotting what I would do when I got out. I knew that I would get out early. All I had to do was play the nice game and hope that I did enough damage to that brat that he wouldn't show up. Oh, Ryan had enough courage to show up, but that didn't get him anywhere now. Poor sonofabitch found himself the victim of a cruel hit and run. From what I hear, he might not make it through the night."

"You bastard!" I shouted, pushing myself up off the couch. Three guns cocked, and I remained where I was. I was so pissed that he would kill someone that he tortured for who knows how many years. I felt horrible and sorry for Ryan. He didn't deserve that. I glanced over at Shuichi. I was sure he didn't know about Ryan's "accident." I wondered how he would handle that news. It might be best to leave that out.

"Now, now, Hiroshi. You don't want to upset my boys. They had a long sleepless flight here, and we haven't even rested yet. I don't want to leave you out of all the fun. Let's talk business." Osamu moved and sat on the chair across from us that one of his men must have gotten from Yuki's kitchen. Funny how I didn't notice one of them moving. "Yuki, you're going to carry your lover down to the car waiting for us in front of this lovely building you call home. If anyone asks you what's wrong, you are to reply that you are taking Shuichi to the hospital because he's come down with a bad cold. Both you and Hiroshi will then get into the back of the car. Once there, my men will hand you a pill. You will take it. It's going to knock you out for a countless number of hours. I will know if you don't swallow it so don't play games with me. Shuichi will be held up front. If you cause any problems, he might not live long enough to make it to our destination. Do you understand?"

Yuki's eyes look blank, but his body language screamed that he didn't like what was going on. "If you hurt Shuichi at all, there'll be hell to pay," I said glaring at Osamu.

"Alright then. Let's move." The man holding Shuichi carelessly threw him into Yuki's lap. Yuki frowned and brushed a stray hair out of his eyes as if trying to apologize for everything that was happening. He shifted Shuichi into his arms and carried him towards the front door. One of the men grabbed my arms and pushed me to follow Yuki as if I wasn't going to listen. With all of our rotten luck, we met no one on the way down to the lobby. I wanted at least one person to know that we were leaving with a large group of people.

The man closest to me grabbed Shuichi from Yuki and pushed him into the front of the black van. Yuki, without a fight, climbed into the van, and I followed him. Once we were all seated, the van moved and two pills were thrust into my hand. I handed one to Yuki and glared at Osamu. "If there is one bruise on him when we wake, I'll rip your dick off and shove it up your own hole."

Yuki leaned forward, glaring as well. "If you think his threat isn't enough, I'll make sure I fuck you with your own dick and then shove it down your throat until you choke to death."

Osamu said nothing. He didn't even cringe to what we said. Popping the pill into my mouth, I swallowed it as I saw Yuki do the same. It took a few seconds before the drug actually began to work. The truck blurred, and it looked like I was watching it through a waterfall. My whole body unnaturally relaxed to the point where it felt like I was no longer in my own body. I blacked out and that's all I remembered.

Shuichi's POV

Cold. Everything felt cold around me. My surroundings didn't feel like the comfortable, warm bed Yuki lied me in. Opening my eyes quickly, I sat up with such a force that I smacked my head against the low wall that I was lying under. I winced and bit my lip, trying not to scream. It hurt extremely bad that I was having trouble focusing on the things in front of me. I began to look around and my breathing increased. The cold sensation was the cement floor that I sat on. I went to move, but my body jerked to a halt. Looking down, I saw the chains attached to my feet and legs, preventing me from moving anywhere. I panic. This was not possible. "I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming," I repeated to myself over and over again. Tears stung at the corner of my eyes.

Everything felt so real. I knew it couldn't be a dream. A door creaked opened, spilling light into the semi-dark room. My worst nightmare walked through the door. "I see you're awake," Osamu whispered, walking over to me. I pulled myself as close to the wall as possible, but even in the corner, I couldn't escape him. He slid his fingers down my cheek, and I shuttered from the touch. "You feel softer than the last time we met. You healed up nicely."

"Please don't touch me." I stuttered. I pulled my face away from him which only angered him.

He slapped me across the face and pulled me by the collar of my shirt. "Listen, bitch, you've cost me a lot of money and time. You're going to earn it back cent by cent."

"No, I'd rather die," I said more firmly, looking him directly in the eyes.

"I can arrange for the worst death possible, but that wouldn't earn back all my money. Since I need to get everything back in a short amount of time, I've hired two new whores. You won't sell nearly as much since they all know you're not a virgin, but your best friend could earn me at least a million dollars. Not to mention how much money I'll get for you lover and then there's you. I have a client that's been anxious to have you back. He's willing to pay me one hundred thousand dollars for two hours alone with you."

I grabbed his arms and looked at him. "Please. I promise to fuck whoever you want just please let them go. Please," I begged, kissing him. I never felt so digested with myself in my life, but I wanted to do anything to get Yuki and Hiro free of this hell. I could never forgive myself if they had to go through the same thing I went through.

He shoved me on the ground and stepped on my neck, cutting off my airways. "You're nothing but dirt. You will do what I say when I say it. You're in no position to ask for mercy for the two that started the downfall. There will be no way they are getting out of this." He threw clothes at me and a pair of keys. "Unlock yourself and put those on. You have one hour to get yourself ready for your first guest."

I threw the keys and clothes back at him. "Never! I will never do it." Suddenly a rope comes out of nowhere and wraps tightly around my next. I gasp and cough, out of a natural reaction even though I didn't care about death. He released me and kicked me several times before tossing me back on the ground. My whole body ached, but it felt oddly good. I prayed that it would be enough to knock me out so I wouldn't have to be used as his toy. He leaned down and unlocked me.

"Fine, then it'll be the hard way." He ripped my clothes off even with me fighting and biting him. I barely had enough strength to keep myself going. He had the fishnet shirt on before I knew it and was working on pulling up the skin tight pants. He brushed his fingers up and down my member, causing me to squirm and whimper. I didn't want this. He finished dressing me and slammed my body against the wall. "I'll be back for you." I collapsed on the ground, curling up into a small ball. I had to figure out a way to trick him and rescue Yuki and Hiro. I didn't have much courage, but I was determined to get the other two free.

----------------------

There we have it. It didn't take me to long. I should have the next chapter up by tomorrow some time. Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	5. Chapter 5

I know I'm so evil. Thank you for the reviews. Status check. There will more likely be two more chapters after this. I really didn't think the story would make it that long actually. It's turning into a monster I never originally planned, but I guess that's where all the good things come from. It's super early in the morning, and I know I'll have this chapter up in no time. Couldn't sleep, this chapter kept interrupting my dreams scream "write me!" LOL Again it'll have a longer Hiro POV than Shuichi only because there are two people with Hiro compared to just Shuichi all by himself.

Warnings: Here comes the bad one. Groping, fingering, and toys. Hiro's POV is very dark and has lots of nonconsensual things. If that turns your stomach or makes you uncomfortable please skip his and go down to Shuichi's. His doesn't have anything like that in there.

------------------------------------------

Chapter Five

Hiro's POV

I open my eyes quickly, gasping from the sudden cold. I moved my body to a sit up position to try to get some of the cold away from me, but that ended up making it worse. I looked down, realizing that I didn't have a shirt on, and I had on very tight looking underwear. I reached up and felt my hair pulled up in a ponytail. Deciding to leave it like that for the time being, I looked around the room for something that could cover me or even my original clothes. I spotted Yuki over on the other side of the room, chained up and tight black pants with a sleeveless black shirt.

I stood up, but my legs gave away, and I crashed back down to the floor. I squeezed my eyes shut and attempted to shake off the remnants of the drug that was obviously still coursing through my body. Shuichi. I opened my eyes and looked around the room one more time, but I couldn't find my best friend. Dread sank into the bottom of my stomach. They could be doing anything to him. I very carefully got up, holding onto the wall this time and started to make my way over to Yuki. If I could get him free then we can both find a way to Shuichi.

The door swung up and a mob walked it. I swear it was. Like twelve people all at once. Two men grabbed me and held me against the wall. I cursed that stupid drug that was still obviously causing me trouble. I could barely push off the wall an inch and I knew I was stronger than that. I looked over the two goons that held me and say another four setting up and table, a laptop, and a webcam. Oh, no. I heard a moan coming from Yuki, and I glanced at him. He tried to pull his hands down, but the chains kept them above his head. Every type of emotion flashed briefly through his eyes before he finally took control and glared at the man standing directly in front of him.

"Gag him. I don't want to hear his mouth during my auction," Osamu said, walking in the door. Auction? I fought the dry heave in my throat and attempted to swallow some saliva just to keep it down. Never had I wanted to move so badly in my life. I heard Yuki protest for a split second before his voice was mumbled. Taking one last look at him, I saw that they put a ball gag in him mouth. He still struggled against the chains, but like me, his body wasn't agreeing with the movements.

"Are we rolling? Good. Let's start with Hiroshi. He'll be the highest." What? The two men grabbed my arms and started to drag me back to the position I found myself when I woke, but I wasn't having it. For some miracle, I managed to pull one of my arms out of the man's hold and punch the other man in the face. "Get him under control!" Two other men came and grabbed my legs, pulling me down so hard that my head smacked into the wall. Groaning from the pain, but ignoring it, I continued to kick and punch. There was no way I was going to let them do this to me. Whatever they were planning.

"Boss, the bids are rising just with them watching him fight. They like him feisty," I heard the one manning the computer say. That was sickening. Somewhere along the lines of me kicking the two men away, the other two must have gotten my arms in the right position because the chains snapped suddenly around my wrist. I stifled a cry of pain, feeling the chains biting into my wrist. I tried moving some more, but my body was pinned. They won. I glared up at them while I slowed my breathing so my body could recover and fight once they unchained me.

"Okay, Jon, flip him over and you can start. Remember don't damage him." I was confused by what was going to happen, but it angered Yuki. I heard the chains thrash and muffled words. My body was flipped over and four hands pushed my legs up so I was kneeling. Suddenly everything came in clear. I knew exactly what they were going to do. I move my legs further away from them, but another four hands came up and braced me. I saw another man come into the corner of my eye. He lifted his foot and pushed my head down, keeping my body like a triangle. It was uncomfortable, but I still struggled to move. Four hands on each leg pulled them apart and held them firmly in that spot.

"One million, Boss, and the fun hasn't even started yet." These people were sick. Suddenly I felt the only cloth covering me start to move. Apparently there was an opening right by my hole. I squirmed some more. This couldn't be happening. I knew exactly what was going to happened, and I tried to brace myself for it, but I've never had sex that way. I didn't know what to expect. All I know is Shuichi said that it would hurt if they didn't go slow and a first time would always hurt no matter how gentle your partner was. Suddenly something very dry and very solid pushed its way up inside of me. I squeezed my eyes shut and bit the bottom of my lip. It felt very uncomfortable and stung only when he moved it. He curled it and scratched slightly. That's when I knew it was a finger.

Tears stung at the sides of my clenched eyes. I never felt so embarrassed and dirty. The second finger was added, and the pain started. I tried with all my power not to make any sound even though I wanted to cry. The man that was holding my head down obviously got distracted enough so I could turn my head and look over at Yuki. His eyes looked sadly at me. He knew what I was going through. He went through this before just like Shuichi did. I gave him a brief smile before the man pushed his two fingers all the way up inside of me and grabbed my member. A whimper escaped my lips before I could even attempt to fight it off. Yuki nodded his head as if telling me that it was okay. I closed my eyes and finally let the tears run its course. The pain was too much, and I felt so humiliated that my body was hardening to his touch. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I could hear Yuki telling me that it's okay to cry. It's okay to feel embarrassed and humiliated. No one would think less of you. I wasn't alone.

"Closed at three million dollars," I heard someone say as the fingers and hands were removed from my body. I collapsed on the floor too tired to hold myself up. I just wanted to lie there a minute and get my emotions under control, but they kept talking behind me and my mind refused to shut down as if I knew that this whole torture wasn't over yet. "The man that one the bid is transferring five hundred dollars now. He wants Hiroshi in a beautiful gown with his hair styled and make-up. He also says not to forget the heels. He doesn't care what color the dress is." As if this day couldn't get any worse. I knew my long hair would get me in trouble somehow.

"Steve, take this card and go buy the outfit. Then you're in charge of getting him ready," Osamu said. "Alright, let's open the bidding on the other one." Oh no. I tried to get myself up, but my legs weren't moving. My body stung slightly, but I tried everything in my power to move. They were going after Yuki now. I glanced back over at Yuki who just shook his head.

It happened so quickly that I could barely follow what happened. They had Yuki's legs pinned and shoved something so quickly inside of him that he cried through the gag. "You bastards!" They pulled the object out of him, and I could smell the subtle scent of blood. I felt horrible for him. No matter how much my body hurt, I pulled at the chains and tried to free myself. None of them paid any attention to me. They were too busy pushing whatever that object was in and out of Yuki. "Yuki," I whispered. They finally pulled the object all the way out of him, and I could clearly see it was a dildo covered in blood.

"That's a lot higher than I thought it was," Osamu said. I heard something metal set down on the floor. Osamu came into my view and knelt down beside me. "If you want to ease his suffering, then you'll get the blood off him. Otherwise when his client comes and takes him, it'll hurt ten times worse with the dried up blood."

"You're disgusting."

"I have to earn my money back somehow." He turned to one of the men. "Unlock both of them. They have two hours before their clients come. Josh, get Shuichi ready. He's got one hour." I thrashed, trying to get him. Obviously he already did this to Shuichi. Everyone but one man walked out of the room.

"I'm going to kill you all," I said, ignoring everything that happened in this room prior. He shook his head and touched a button on the wall. My arms instantly dropped, and he slammed the door shut. I looked over at Yuki who hasn't moved. As I got up and walked over to him, I noticed a bucket of water set next to Yuki. I reached my hand inside feeling the warm liquid. I sat down gently and ran my fingers through Yuki's hair. He flinched. "It's me. I'm going to wipe that blood off you. Is that okay?" Yuki nodded and tiredly flipped on his stomach. "I'm sorry, Yuki."

"Not your fault," he said. It made me feel better, knowing that he was understanding me. I took the sponge and started at his thighs, working my way up.

I parted his cheeks, noticing that he's still bleeding. I gasped. "Yuki, you're still bleeding."

"I know," he whispered. "It'll stop. Do you hurt anywhere?"

Caught of guard, I stopped wiping the blood off for a second. "No need to worry. I'm fine."

"He's already sold Shuichi." I continued to wipe the blood away.

"I know," I said softly, finishing the cleaning. I moved the bucket out of the way and wrapped my arms around Yuki. "We'll help him somehow." Yuki buried his head into my chest, obviously too tired to keep awake. I don't blame him. I knew that there was nothing we could do right about now. I held Yuki close and kept an eye on the door. There has to be an opportunity of escaping.

--------------------

Shuichi's POV

It had been very quiet for a long time. It had me very worried. The door slammed open and in walked one of Osamu's men. "Dress time, Shuichi." I backed far away from the dark haired man. "Boss wants you dressed." The man threw what looked like normal clothes, red shirt and black pants. That was different. I picked the clothes up and tossed them across the room.

"No." I wasn't going to get ready for this like I did so many times years ago. The man pulled out a device from his pocket, and I moved closer to the wall.

He opened the lid and pushed a button. I heard a muffled scream coming from the device followed by someone screaming "You bastards!" I looked at the screen, seeing someone pushing something in and out of Yuki.

Tears streamed down my eyes. "Now, put that on, or else I'll visit that beautiful blond again." I walked over to the clothes and slowly slipped them on. The entire time all I heard was them raping my poor Yuki. He didn't have the decency to shut the video off. Once fully dressed, I turned back to him. "Very good. Now come with me."

He turned the video off and grabbed my arm. Instead of walking through the whole basement, he moved me out of the back entranced and right into the next building. The lobby wasn't as glamorous as the last hotel Osamu owned. The carpet was a dirty red color with slightly spots of brown from wear and tear. There was no one in the lobby or in the hallway leading to the elevator. He pulled me into the elevator, and we rose to the fifth floor. Once the elevator opened. He pushed me down the hallway and unlocked a door. "You wait here. The client will be here soon." He shut the door behind him as I instantly went for the door connecting to the next room.

I opened the door and realized that the other door was lock. I ran over to the balcony and slid the door open, looking around for anyway to get out of the room. "Don't try to escape," a voice said from behind me.

I wiped around. "Droopy Eyes!"

He growled and pulled me back into the room. I tried to plant my feet on the ground, but he pulled me over to the bed. "Stop calling me that. We're going to finish what we started five years ago. This time with none of the other guys. Just you and me." I grabbed the pillow and threw it at him before taking off towards the door. He pinned me to the ground and started to tear my shirt off. I can't let this happen.

----------------------

Got to love those never ending type chapters LOL Man that took several hours to write that one. I should have the next one up hopefully later on today or early tomorrow. Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	6. Chapter 6

This will be my second to last chapter. I've finally thought through the ending and realized that this would be the best option. I was going to make it another step longer, but that would have meant dragging the whole thing out. I didn't want you guys getting bored with it so I'm going to start the ending in this chapter. We're going to start with Hiro again because I have a surprise. Later on I'll switch back to Shuichi for the end of this chapter and the entire next chapter. I haven't check my e-mail yet for any reviews, but I'm sure by the time I upload this there will be some. So I'm going to thank you all now and hope that you enjoyed the last chapter even though it might have been a little hard to stomach. This will be another long chapter like the last chapter. I obviously like writing long chapters lately LOL

Warning: Hiro in a dress (that might be scary for some LOL), public sex (not telling between who that's a secret until the end of the chapter), violence, and swearing

------------------------

Chapter Six

Hiro's POV

I twirled my wrist again. They had me so secured to the chair that it was bruising my wrists. The female standing behind me continued to curl my hair until it looked more famine than the usual mess that it was. I could tell my the reaction on the girl's face that she wasn't here willingly. She spun my chair around so I faced her and started to apply all the make-up. I obeyed her only to make life easier so she can get out of here. Once she was finished, you could barely tell that I was male.

The guards took Yuki away a few minutes ago which had me worried. It seemed like we were all doomed. The woman knocked on the door. "He's ready. Can I leave now?" One guard grabbed her and took her who knows where. I just hope they didn't kill her, but judging by how secretive Osamu was and how paranoid he could get, I'm betting they kill her. I felt so guilty. Another guard unlocked the handcuffs and pulled my arms behind my back just to lock them back up. He placed a jacket over my shoulders and looped his arm through mine.

He led me over to another building which I didn't find too glamorous. In fact it looked a bit run down to me. I tried to spot someone, but it was deserted like everyone was somewhere else. The man pulled me into an elevator, taking up several floors. We walked passed several doors before he opened one and led me inside. "Here's the rules, newbie. Your client will be coming in a few minutes after I step out. There are to be no problems. If you fail at pleasuring him, the Boss will know about it and punishment will be issued. If you try to escape not only will you not make it, but the punishment is far more severe. Just ask Shuichi. He's experienced it several times. Your client will have the keys to the handcuffs. It would be up to him to unlock you if he chooses." The man turned and walked out the door as I moved as far from it as possible.

I looked out the balcony, watching the clear, starry night. I wondered how many days passed since we left Yuki's apartment. I pressed my head against the window. I failed to save Shuichi and now we are all in this situation. The door opened and closed. I guess its my turn. "Hiro," I heard a familiar voice say.

I quickly turned around nearly falling over myself because I forgot I was wearing heels. "Mr. Tohma, h-how?"

"It's my business to keep the love of Eiri's life safe along with Eiri. No time to explain. We have to get to Eiri's room before something happens." He walked over to me and unlocked my hands. I rubbed my wrists and started to walk when Tohma stopped me. "Put this wig on and these colored contacts. You need to look different." I walked over to the mirror and quickly popped the contacts in and placed the long black wig on. I fixed it while I followed Tohma down the hallway. I noticed that the man that escorted me up here was knocked unconscious.

Tohma stopped at a door and placed his hand on the doorknob. He pulled a gun out and nodded to me before opening the door. He held the gun firmly in-between his hands. "Back the fuck off him," he said firmly with anger in his voice. I followed inside seeing Yuki tied to the bed completely nude with a gag over his obvious sore lips and the guy sitting at the foot of the bed in just boxers. I breathed a sigh of relief thankful that we weren't too late.

Moving over to Yuki, I began to untie him. Tohma seemed more concerned with the man on the bed. Suddenly Yuki sat up and removed the gag quickly. "Tohma, stop. Nothing happened just let him go." I looked at him completely concerned. I've never seen him not want someone to die.

"He was going…"

"He was being gentle. There is some humanity left in him. Let's just go get Shuichi."

Tohma lowered his gun and sighed. "Get out of here. Oh, and if you tell Osamu about this I will find you and kill you plus all your family," he said. The man grabbed his clothes and quickly ran out of the room.

Yuki reached down and grabbed his clothes. "We have to find Shuichi. I'm sure he's already going through this. He was sent away…"

"Two hours before you guys. I know. He's already done. I'm sorry, Yuki. I couldn't get here fast enough in order to save him from having to go through a rape again. I managed to win a bid for Hiro while on a plane ride here, but I had to turn the computer off right before I could bid on you. But, I have a plan." Tohma walked out into the hallway while I helped Yuki up.

"Don't you make a beautiful looking woman."

"No comments from you," I answered just as Tohma walked back in carrying a suitcase. He set it on the bed and grabbed some clothes for Yuki.

"Put these on, and we're going to change your hair and eye color."

"Do we have time to do this?"

"Yes. Upon winning the auction for you Hiro, I was automatically sent an invitation to join the party of a public 'performance' with a certain prized strawberry blond if you know who I mean. The three who bid the highest on each of you will have the opportunity to bid one more time and whoever of the three bids highest will be the one to fuck Shuichi in front of everyone."

Yuki turned around to Tohma. "You can't be seriously thinking about actually having sex with Shuichi."

"Actually, you would. The man that I scared away was one of the people able to bid. You'll be taking his place." Tohma handed Yuki a credit card. "There's five million dollars on there. We're going to pray that's enough, but if it's not Hiro will slip you my card with another five million on it. I won't be bidding so the only one you would have to be is the one that 'bought' Shuichi to begin with. Are you going to be okay with a public showing?"

Yuki sighed as he put his earring back in that the man obviously removed. "There's no way of getting him free without it is there?" Tohma shook his head. "Then I guess I'll have to be okay with it. If I do all this, then how are we going to get out of here?"

"K is on his way, but he won't be here until an hour after the show starts. If we keep the auction for a long, time then you won't have to have sex with Shuichi nearly as long. I just don't know how to let Shuichi know it's you so he won't fight you or feel scared."

"Don't worry about that I can get him to recognize me."

"Umm. Guys. Besides slipping a card which is a maybe. What is my role?" I asked, feeling a bit left out. I wanted some personal part in taking Osamu down for good.

"Any good with a gun?"

"I'm not a crack shot but I can work it."

"You're my date for this party. I'll slip you a gun when K arrives with the army. You can help us. Yuki, when you hear K come in you have to grab the keys to unlock Shuichi and get him out of there. He's more likely hurt and will have trouble moving." Tohma glanced at his watch. "Alright, Yuki let's get your hair dyed."

"Wait, wouldn't Osamu notice that we're not in our room."

"Our bid won a full night with you. We were instructed to lock you up to the bed, and we'll be able to continue when we got back to our room."

"That makes sense. You really thought this through," I commented, impressive with how thorough Tohma was with his plans. Yuki walked into the bathroom and started dying his hair with the black hair color that Tohma gave him. While we waited the twenty minutes for Yuki's hair to dye, we discussed any sort of back-up plans in case K wouldn't arrive in time or something going wrong.

Once he washed his hair out and dried it we were ready for the party. I had annoying butterflies in my stomach, preventing me from calming down. I kept thinking that something was going to go wrong. We walked through the deserted lobby and into a large ballroom. It looked ten times better than the lobby with elegant candelabras on the pillars and a large chandelier in the center of the ceiling. Up on a slight stage was a bed, facing sideways so you could clearly see what was going on. I felt sick to my stomach just thinking about what would have happened to Shuichi if Tohma didn't arrive in time.

Yuki moved around the other side of me, and I can tell right away what he was looking at. Shuichi sat with his legs pulled up as close as he could get them to his chest. His eyes looked sad and dead. I couldn't see any clothes on him which made me even more uncomfortable. I wanted to run up on that stage and wrap my arms around him, telling him everything was going to be okay, but we had to stall for time. That's when I noticed a familiar face standing by the stage. "Tohma, isn't that Taki Aizawa?" Both Tohma and Yuki glanced over at the ex-pop star standing near the stage. I knew this wasn't going to be good.

--------------------------

Shuichi's POV

Various noises that's all I heard. Several cat calls and whistles. Nothing I wasn't used to by now. My body was sore and cold. I wished he would have put some clothes on me. I just wanted to get this thing done and over with. I was tired of everyone's eyes on me. I was tired of my life. I was tired of being used over and over again. Osamu walked into my line of view for a brief second before walking to center stage. I paid no attention to him. He was saying something about starting the auction, but I could care less about what was happening. I heard Droopy Eyes shouting some numbers out along with some other voice in the back of the room.

I curled my legs up more when Osamu closed the auction off. At least I wasn't going to have Droopy Eyes again. But who knows what this guy is like. He could have been worse than Droopy Eyes. Knowing my place, I got up and moved onto the bed before the man that won me could make his way up here. Osamu of course check to make sure he had money on the card before he walked off stage to give everyone the perfect view. I lied down on the bed and turned my head away from everyone, facing the back of the stage instead of the front.

The bed moved to the weight of someone kneeling on it. I felt his breath caressing my ear. "That's my hole, you damn brat."

My eyes widen, but I didn't make any sudden movements. "If that's all you see me as is a hole, then you don't deserve my love," I whispered back as I felt his lips kissing the junction between my neck and shoulder. His lips felt so good on my skin. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the slight tickling sensation of his lips gliding down my body. His hand moved down my cheek, around my nipples, and wrapped around my hardening member. I arched my back, sucked in air, and let out a soft moan. Yuki moved his fingers down lower and pushed one inside of me.

I hissed from the stinging pain. "I'm sorry," he whispered into my ear, sucking on the lob.

A tear ran down my cheek. "It's okay. Just do it. I trust you." Yuki spread my legs to make it seem like he was ready and not caring about me. He opened his pants and lined himself up with me. Breathing slow and trying to relax as much as possible, I prepared myself for him. He thrust in deep and quickly, knowing that no matter what the damage that Droopy Eyes did to me was going to reopen. I bit down on my lip while my body naturally twitched to the pain.

I placed my hand down on his and squeezed it, trying to tell him without words that it was okay to continue. He moved in and out of me very carefully and thankfully, it was enough to ease the pain and replace it with pleasure. It wasn't long before Yuki sped up his thrusts, and I could feel him getting close. He reached down and pumped me in time with his thrusts. The continuous pleasure was too much for me, and I released all over his hand and my stomach. I heard him groan as he released inside of me. I thanked every god out there that it was Yuki who did this to me and not some strange only thinking about pleasuring themselves. The crowd seemed pleased as they started to flock around Osamu, trying to buy me.

"I'm sorry," Yuki whispered again. I just shook my head as he pulled out of me and began zipping up. Suddenly a gun fired, I instantly grabbed Yuki's hand. "It's K." He reached into his pocket and pulled out Osamu's keys. I had no idea how he got them, but I wasn't complaining. He unlocked my leg and wrapped his jacket around me before picking me up and holding me close. His warmth felt great against my freezing body. I was tired and sore, but I didn't want to fall asleep on Yuki. He might need me to walk on my own sometime during our obvious escape.

------------------------

If I keep this up I'll break my longest word story LOL, but I highly doubt that. One more chapter to go. I should have it up by late tomorrow or Monday at the latest. I hope you enjoyed this chapter nearly as much as I had fun writing it. Thanks for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	7. Chapter 7

And last but not least. The last chapter always brings me tears. I want to thank you all for sticking with me. I know it was probably sort of predictable for a sequel, but I just had to do it that way. My other idea just couldn't stick to the plot and refused to come up with an ending that I wanted. Thank you all for your reviews. I know sometimes it's difficult to read a sequel especially if you haven't read the first one and sometimes it gets annoying. So thank you for those who made it all the way to the end. I'm not sure when my next story will be out. I know defiantly sometime after the holiday season. I have to think of a good one, maybe even try an anime I've never written for yet since I've been favoring Gravitation and Yu-gi-oh. Anyway onward to the last chapter.

Warning: Violence, swearing, and slight rape (in the beginning. I'll let you know when it starts and when it ends so you can skip over it. Not too graphic and not very long maybe a paragraph or two)

------------------------------

Chapter Seven

Shuichi's POV

"Alright, everyone. I want you all to stand in a line with your backs firmly against this wall. Move everyone, or I'll stick a bullet into each one of your foreheads." I never thought I'd be so happy to hear my manager's voice. Yuki slowly moved off the stage and crept behind everyone as if he was trying to get me out of here without anyone seeing me. I glanced up to see that several people weren't doing as K ordered. One of course being Droopy Eyes and another was Osamu.

I gasped. "Yuki, look out!" I flexed my legs, ignoring all the pain and pushed him to the ground just as a bullet flew right by our heads. I heard several people scream and start running for the door. K lost his order. I quickly got off Yuki, thinking that the reason he wasn't getting up was because I was still on top of him, but I was wrong. During the fall, he must have smacked his head off the wall behind us. He was unconscious.

Glancing around, I noticed that we were by the secret passage that Osamu brought me through earlier. Shots whizzed past my head, and I knew if I didn't get us out of here, we'd be shot my mistake. I slipped the jacket on fully and reached down for Yuki's arms. Pulling with all the strength I had, I managed to get Yuki through the door and shut it. "I'm sorry," I whispered to him as I began to pull him further down the hallway so we could hide incase Osamu managed to get over to this door. The hallway was pitch black, very difficult for me to see where I was going. I stopped several times to take a few deep breathes and to try to stop the pain shooting up from my spine. Droopy Eyes did some damage this time. I felt liquid slipping down my thighs. I knew it was blood, but my determined mind refused to pay attention to it. I needed to get Yuki to safety. There was no choice in the matter.

(Scene starts here. If it bothers, you please scroll down until you see me tell you it's okay)

My back ran into something solid. Thinking it was just another wall, I tried to move around it, but two arms reached out and grabbed me, forcing me to drop Yuki's arms. They slammed me against a wall with such force that my breath was knocked out of me, and I felt a headache starting. "You thought you could escape from me in my own fucking passageway. You are stupider than I thought," Osamu hissed behind me. I trembled in his grasp. "You and your friends ruined my business for a second time. This is the end Shuichi. You're going to die in the worst way possible, and I have all the time in the world. No one knows about this passageway, but you and me. By the time they find your body, it'll be too late." He pulled my arms further behind my back and slammed me into the floor. He thrust into me so fast that I couldn't even attempt to relax. I screamed and struggled to get free, but he was thrusting in and out too quickly for me to move my legs or free my arms.

"Feel this, bitch. I'm going to make you cum and when you do I'll slit your wrists like you've obviously been trying to do and let you bleed while you fall from your ecstasy. And, in case you think you could just walk back through that door for help." Suddenly I felt the most excruciating pain coming from my right foot. It was too much I almost passed out. He had to have broken almost every bone in it, but I don't even know what he used. Right when I thought he was done, he pulled my left arm all the back, and I heard a pop from my shoulder. The pain was slaughtering my mind, but I couldn't even will myself to scream. I could barely breath. He let go of both my arms and continued to thrust, if possible, even faster. The blood was streaming down my thighs. He reached around and started to pump my member. The only clear thought I had was Yuki. He lied only a few inches from me and Osamu didn't even know. The hallway was way too dark. I reached for him, trying to ignore all the pain and the forceful pleasure he was trying to bring me.

(okay there's only one more mention of it further down during Yuki and Shuichi's conversation, but this part is important. Sorry it's just once sentence of it.)

Suddenly I felt something solid in what was Yuki's pant pocket. Swallowing any form of saliva that I could force down my very dry throat, I reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun. Giving my thanks to ever god, person, or leprechauns responsible for this gun. I very quietly took the safety off and cocked the gun. Before he could even move, I flipped myself over with as much force as I could and fired the bullet. His body crashed down on me. Tears streamed down my cheeks as his blood ran out of the wound and onto my body. With no strength, I couldn't push him off. I felt even more disgust. "Yuki," I barely breathed out. I hoped for just a little more luck. I needed Yuki to wake up and get this guy off me.

I heard a moan. "Yuki, please hurry up and wake up." He moaned again. "Yuki!" I finally was able to shout.

He sat up quickly. "Shuichi? Where are you? It's so dark please tell me I'm not blind."

"The hallway is dark," I barely got off. "Please get him off me." I felt Yuki's hands brush against his face and move towards Osamu. "He's still inside of me."

"I'm sorry, Shuichi," I heard him say as he crawled around me and pulled Osamu out. I whimpered slightly only because some of the blood actually dried. "Can you get up now?"

"No," I barely got out between breaths. Tears were streaming even more. I couldn't stop crying. "H-he broke my foot and dislocated my shoulder. Not to mention the damage he did inside of me. Oh God, Yuki I still feel blood coming out."

"Easy. Try to calm down. If you don't, you'll go into shock. Breath, Shuichi." He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up. Every movement hurt. My body shivered. Yuki wrapped the jacket around me more. "Hang in there. I'll get us out of here. Wherever here is."

"Walk straight, and you'll hit a wall that moves. It leads us back out into the ballroom," I whispered.

"Stay awake," I heard him say, but it started to sound weird like his voice was getting deeper.

As we got closer to the exit, I heard voices screaming our names and banging on the door. They obviously didn't know how to get in there, but it made me feel good that they knew where we were. Yuki pushed the wall open and walked into the blinding light. "Yuki, are you okay?" I heard Tohma ask. Tohma was here? So that was how all of this came together.

"We need to get Shuichi to the hospital now. He's barely hanging on, and he's still bleeding."

"K! Get the ambulance in here now."

"What happened in there?" Hiro asked.

"I don't know. When I came to, Osamu was dead on top of Shuichi. I'm not pressing him right now." Everything was starting to sound like a distant echo. Everything looked foggy.

I reached out my hand and touched Hiro's arm. "I'm happy you're okay," I said slowly. My eyes shut, and I lost consciousness. The last thing I remember hearing was my name.

---------------------------------

My body felt heavy. Someone was lying on top of me. "By the time they find you, it'll be too late," Osamu said over and over again. No, Yuki saved me. I know he did. Then, why did I feel so heavy? I screamed and sat up, hissing from the immense pain that shot from every part of my body. Breathing heavily, I looked around. I didn't recognize the place. It was white. Everything was white. Judging by the amount of pain I felt, I knew I wasn't in heaven so it had to be the hospital.

"Good morning, Mr. Shindou. How are you feeling today?" I glanced over to see a short nurse, standing beside my bed, holding a chart. Her beady blue eyes stared at me.

"Get away from me," I softly said, unable to get my voice to sound any stronger or louder than that.

"Now, calm down. You're in a hospital. You're safe."

"Get away from me," I was finally able to shout. Even though she wasn't directly on top of me it was still way to close. I threw the pillows off my bed and tried to reach for something more solid. My whole body shook. "Yuki!" I heard something hit the floor, but I didn't care what it was. I just wanted her away from me. I wanted Yuki.

"Shh. Calm down," I heard from beside me.

"Yuki!" Tears were falling again. "Take me home. Please take me home." I wrapped my arms around him as best as I could from where I sat. I didn't even realize at that time that they already popped my shoulder back in place. It oddly enough didn't even hurt.

"I can't right about now. You still have another month before your body's healed enough to make the trip back home."

"Please just take me back to Japan. I don't want to be in America anymore." I didn't care that I knew exactly what the English speaking nurse said. I knew we were still in America. I can't stand the thought of being here. I killed a man. It didn't matter that it was in self-defense. I'm sure the cops would love to lock me up. American jail would be just like being with Osamu. I'm too small to hold my own. I know I'd become someone's bitch.

Yuki sat on the bed and gently hugged me. His hand moved up and down my back in a very calming jester that helped stop the shaking. "Shuichi, they had to do surgery in order to fix your passage. They won't let you out of here until they're sure it's healed."

"It doesn't make a difference. It'll be torn open again anyway."

"What are you talking about?" Yuki's voice sounded distress as if I was accusing him of being the one to tear me open.

"The police will be coming for me. They'll lock me up. I killed a man. I'm not strong and tall like you. I won't make it through prison."

Yuki squeezed me tighter. "You're not going to prison. The police know you were defending yourself. You were severely hurt. The evidence clearly says it was self-defense"

I bowed my head. If the police weren't going to take me to jail then that left only one last thing to get off my chest. "Is this the end to us?" I fought the tears that were threatening to fall. My heart felt like is was being crushed, and my breathing was becoming heavy. I really didn't want to know the answer, but I had to. Maybe it was time to finally let Yuki go. "I'm damage now. I'm sure that I'll never be able to make love to you again. Maybe it's time you moved on. Find," my voice cracked, and I cleared my throat. "Find someone that you could share your life with."

I felt moisture on the top of my head. He was crying. "Shuichi, you're not damage," he whispered, but I could hear the hurt in his voice. "Your body will heal. It'll take some time, but we can still make love to each other. There are other ways." He lifted my chin up and kissed me with those talent lips. I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensations that were running through my body.

When I was more calmer, Yuki released my lips, and I leaned into his chest. "I'm sorry. When I felt the blood still flowing, I lost all hope. I thought he killed your hole," I said, being very sincere about the last part.

"Tohma found us a very open minded doctor. I've been talking to him about us. He says that once your body is fully healed, there won't be any problems having sex again. He says it'll take several months, and we'll have to go easy the first time, like you're a virgin again. I'm sure we can wait. I'm sorry, Shuichi. I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

"You did," I whispered. "You had the gun that saved my life. Is he dead?"

"Yes. He's dead." Yuki fell quiet for a second. "There's something you should know. I've been debating on telling you this."

"Just say it. It's okay."

"The day when you shot Osamu. Ryan died that day. Osamu went after Ryan first. He hit him with a car, and Ryan was barely hanging on for several weeks, but when Osamu died, it was like he didn't need to hang on anymore." I cried into Yuki's chest. It was like losing a best friend. "I'm sorry, Shuichi."

"It's okay. He can rest peacefully now." Yuki played with my hair with one hand and gently caressed my back with the other. "How long have I been here?"

"Two months. Hiro wanted to stay by your side the entire time, but I send him home to go see Ayaka. I received a phone call from her. She was terrified that Hiro was dead. Tohma and K took him home about a month ago. His injuries weren't too bad. Not to mention that he has a strong mind. He passed the psychological test as well. He's doing fine," Yuki added at the end.

I smiled. "And my dashing knight?"

"Oh that sonofabitch. I left him to rot in that hallway." I smacked his arm, and he chuckled. "I'm fine. A few scratches and buries. Not to mention the bump that you gave me has already healed, but you saved my life. I heard that the bullet would have shot me in the head if you didn't push me down." I smiled. "The only one we're waiting on is you, slowpoke. I want to claim my hole back."

I laughed and tucked his hair behind his ear. "How did you know I would recognize you by that line?"

"You got so mad when I said it the first time. On top of the fact that you used to scream at me for calling you a damn brat."

I leaned my head up and kissed him. It felt great being able to kiss him and having him touch me. I never realized that my body craved his touch so much. Two months, well four months of not having him touch me was far too long. He took over the kiss and guided me down to the bed. We kissed for what seemed like an eternity before I felt him move the blanket out of the way. I hissed when he accidentally hit my foot. He kissed the side of my neck in apology. I leaned my neck to the side so he could have more of that precious spot that always sent chills down my body. His fingers traveled lower and lower down my body, but I grabbed his hand and pulled it up. "We can't."

"I told you there were other ways to have sex, or is it that you're not ready?"

"No, it's not either of those. We're in a hospital." Yuki looked at me. "Lock the door, silly." He chuckled and got up, moving quickly over to the door and locking it. I knew that they could get in anyway, but it felt better knowing that it was locked. "Remove those stupid barriers," I commented.

"Bossy aren't we?"

"More like desperate. It's not going to be just me getting the pleasure. It's you as well. Get up here." Yuki shook his head and stood still, very slowly removing his clothes. I felt myself harden. He was so sexy and such a tease. He crawled up on the bed, untying my loose hospital gown. I would have done it myself, but he had me distracted with that show. I moved as best as I could so that I was lying on my side to make it easier on both of us. At least he won't have to support his weight now. His tongue licked the very tip of my member sending shots of shivers and hot flames through my body. I wanted this so badly. I just wished my body was ready to have the whole thing, but I'll settle for this.

I moved my back so that I could reach his. Just as he pulled me fully into his mouth, I managed to do the same for him. I moaned around his member, feeling shivers run through his body. We mimic each other's movements, each daring the other to do something different. It didn't take long for my body to twitch with anticipation. He slowed his rhythm down so that I could get him ready as well. He dropped me over the cliff seconds later, and my moans were enough to pull his climax as well. Swallowing as much as I could, I released him. He flipped around and kissed me. "Thank you," I whispered, wrapping my arms around him.

Yuki kissed me one more time before pulling the covers up and lying down next to me. At that point I didn't care who would come in and see us. My world was complete. I had Yuki beside me. My friends were okay, well except for Ryan, which I still felt guilty, but he was with his family now. Osamu was dead, and I was going to make it through this ordeal one more time because at the end there will be Yuki, waiting for me. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep soon after Yuki. I didn't hear the door being unlocked. Nor, did I see the smile on my doctor's face when he discovered us. I was extremely grateful for Tohma's resources. That night was the first night that I didn't fear the dark, and the first morning I didn't watch the sunrise. I was content in my lover's arms.

-----------------------------

Talk about a long chapter! Wow. I hope you all liked it. Again I want to thank you all for sticking with me. Yes Osamu is dead and no there will not be a part three. Sorry! Thank you for reading please review. Ja ne

Angel Dove


End file.
